Asura's Wrath
Asura's Wrath is a Capcom action title featuring the deity Asura and his quest for vengeance against the other gods who betrayed him. Gameplay The player is able to take control of Asura and take him through each chapter of the game in very similar style to the episodes featured in anime. The game has various elements, which include a meter at the top of the screen of which the player has to fill to activate 'Burst' that allows them to progress through the story. The gameplay is a mixture of Panzer Dragoon style on rails shooting, God of War quick time events, and an action game. The quick time events provide the meat of the gameplay with the action and shooting sequences used in between to weaken enemies. The quick time events are graded by how well/quickly the player can push the button (typically the face buttons on your controller) before the outer circle 'timer' goes inside the inner area of the circle/button area. 'Great' and 'Excellent!' outcomes will advance one to the next sequence, while missing it entirely requires replaying of the sequence from the beginning. These quick time events also sway a bar at the top of the screen back and forth, signaling a power struggle between Asura and his current foe. Regular combat consists of boxing, dodging/quick time events, and ranged attacks. Light and heavy attacks consist of most of Asuras attacks, while quick time events are used to finish or retaliate against an attacking enemy. Ranged attacks are used to whittle down an opponents life bar, or build up your 'Burst Gauge', as explained above. The player can also interrupt a great deal of the in-game cutscenes, most of which involve pressing the attack button to abruptly end your opponents sentence with a swift punch, or otherwise harmful action. Storyline Asura was once one of the Eight Guardian Generals, 8 Godly warrior who fought to protect Heaven and Earth from a destructive force called the Gohma. Returning from a victorious battle, Asura was summoned to the Emperor's throne. But to his horror, Asura finds the Emperor has been murdered and he has been accused of the crime. After escaping vengeful imperial forces, Asura rushes home to protect his family only to find his beloved wife Durga dead and his daughter Mithra kidnapped. In his rage, Asura finds his former allies who have Mithra captive. As the demigod charges to save his child, Asura is repulsed by the god Deus, who reveals himself to be the Emperor's murderer so he can bring about what he calls "The Great Rebirth". Weakened by Deus' attacks, Asura is dropped over the edge of the platform and falls to Earth while swearing to exact his vengeance. Twelve millenia later, Asura escapes from the depths of Naraka to find that his former comrades, now dubbed "The Seven Deities", have been using Mithra's power to amplify their own to god-like levels. During his quest for love and vengeance, Asura will confront and battle the forces of Heavens, packs of the Gohma, Divine Battleship fleets, and other tremendous obstacles. Sometime later in the story, Asura's old rival Yasha will see the wrong in the Deities ways and tries to help Asura in his battle. Reception *The game was given a 7.5 out of 10 by IGN. Category:Games Category:Teen Category:Action Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Multi-Platform Games Category:Capcom Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:2012 Games